


Tick Tock

by Plutonian



Series: Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Time - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutonian/pseuds/Plutonian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> The clock keeps on ticking. Tick Tock. How long until it stops ticking for him? </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tick Tock

**Author's Note:**

> My first drabble, to kick-start my drabble collection.

Tick tock.  
He can feel it. Always. The seconds as they tick away, on the huge clock that is time. The Earth as it is slowly pulled around the Sun, spinning on its axis. Always turning, never stopping.  
He hides away inside his blue box. He gains companions, then loses them.  
He loses his friends, his family and his lovers. Always. Some choose to go, others are forced. Many of them die, now more than ever. He misses them all, some more than others.  
But the clock keeps on ticking.  
Tick tock.  
How long until it stops ticking for him?


End file.
